narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikiba clan
The Rikiba clan (力場一族, Rikiba Ichizoku) is a powerful clan founded in Takigakure. The clan possess the unique ability called Force Field Release which allows its members to create a force field. This force field protects the user and can also cause damage to the enemy. All clan members are great warriors and have high speed. Background The Rikiba clan is one of the oldest clans residing in Takigakure. It is also one of the families which founded this village. The members, of the main branch of the family, are direct decendents of the original founders – and are more likely to posses the clan's kekkei genkai. The one who founded the clan was a man called Hayato. He later changed his name into Hayato Rikiba, after he became the clan’s leader. Thus the main branch of the family consists of the descendants of Hayato and Kimiko, who was his first wife. The secondary branches consist of those who were born from Hayato and his other wives. Due to this, their blood is deemed to be "diluted". The secondary branch family is a lot bigger, but its members are weaker than the people from the main family, and can not use Rikibino equally well as the main family. The clan members from main family are forbidden to marry those from neighboring clans, but they can marry with someone from the second family in order to preserve a large portion of the pure blood, as well as, to preserve a steady chance of the kekkei genkai continuity, rather than to be lost in time. The secondary branch members, however are allowed to marry anyone from the other clans. Founding of the clan The Rikiba clan was founded around 100 years before the founding of Takigakure by a man named Hayato. He was born into a family of villagers. The first time when he learned about his unique ability, was when he was around 12 years old, while fighting with other boys. One of the boys punched him into the face and Hayato unconsciously created a force field, which injured all the other children. After this incident everyone started to fear and to hate Hayato. Because of this, after four years, he left the village and went into the mountains to train and test his powers. There Hayato decided to create a clan. He married Kimiko, and eventually other wives, who gave birth to many children. Soon, the clan expanded and after 10 years, Hayato's and Kimiko's eldest son, Ichiro Rikiba, together with two other leaders of clans created Takigakure. Abilities The Rikiba clan is renowned for possessing the Force Field Release, an advanced kekkei genkai, which can be used to create an invisible shield for indvidual or multiple protection. The user can also create a magnificent force field, which will send flying all its enemies. The power of the force field depends on how much chakra the user transfers in the attack. The members of Rikiba clan are also known for they high speed and huge, everlasting stamina. This allows them to move quickly, for a long time, and increases the opportunity to win the fight. They are also pretty skilled in throwing kunai and shuriken. The members are trained from an early age and their trainings are very long and hard, but this is the reason why the clan is so strong and well known. Appearance While the combination may be common outside the clan, the Rikiba clan is known to possess a variety shades of red eyes and different shades of orange hair. As the clan was split into two houses, their clothing is different coloured: the main branch tends to wear deep brown or black, while the secondary branch wears pale brown/grey clothes. Trivia * The word "Rikiba" (力場) from the clan's last name literally means'' "force field". This could be a reference to their kekkei genkai, as they can create an invisible shield. * The clans symbol means ''"protect". * Prior to its settling in Takigakure, the clan resided near a river in small wooden buildings, surrounded by forest. * Hayato Rikiba, who founded the clan, had six other wife's besides Kimiko. Category:FINAL Category:Clans